


Payment

by raggamuffin44



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, reader is a slave who is saved by mando, they both fall for each other over time, with some smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: The Mandalorian does a job, and part of his payment is the reader. He objects, but when he realises she is unhappy where she is, agrees to take her. She has nowhere to go so he offers her a place on the Crest with him. They grow to love one another as time goes on.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Payment

The Mandalorian landed the Razor Crest on Arkanis. His most recent bounty had taken him to Tatooine, where he had captured an Imperial spy who’d been working in the palace of the Royal Family of Arkanis. He was paid with a little Beskar at the initial meeting and promised a large payout if he was successful. On arrival at the palace with the bounty, he was immediately ushered into the throne room, where he was welcomed by the King and Queen of Arkanis, both of whom looked pleased at the sight of the spy. They thanked him, before having a pair of guards take the spy away. The Mandalorian wondered how violent the punishment was on this planet for espionage.

When it came to payment, they offered two Beskar ingots. The Mandalorian countered that this was not the ‘large payout’ he was promised for the work he completed - very promptly, he also added. While he only needed another thigh plate fashioned from Beskar, he wanted to take more back to the covert for the foundlings, and knew this family were rich enough to provide it. They argued for a little longer, and gave over a further two ingots, but would give no more.

“It’s still not enough. You asked the Guild for me specifically because you know of my capabilities, yet you still pay me a standard rate.” He bit back yet again.

“If you seek more payment, it will no longer be in Beskar.” The King uttered and gestured to a woman in robes stood to the side of the Queen.

“You’re offering me your slave as payment?” Mando was almost in disbelief. He looked at the woman, who shifted her gaze from the ground to his helmet in response.

“We have many more than her, so if the Beskar isn’t enough, take her.” The King replied.

“I can’t.” He couldn’t look away from her, and swore he saw a flash of disappointment across her features at his rejection.

“She is one of the best in our employment, she would make a fine crewmate for you.” The Queen added.

The young woman looked dejected, and Mando felt his heart hammering in his chest, “Fine. I’ll take her.”

“Perfect.” The King smirked and you slowly walked towards the Mandalorian, giving him a shy smile.

The pair of you were escorted out of the palace, and Mando walked you to the Crest. You were sat in the co-pilot seat and didn’t utter a word until the ship was in the air.

“How can I be of help on the ship?” you asked quietly.

“You don’t need to do anything for me. I only said yes because you looked unhappy there. I figured I’d take you, and then drop you off somewhere, your home if you have one?”

Your eyes widened at his admission, and you relaxed a little, but the thought of nobody to work for made you a little uneasy. “I don’t really have a home. My mother worked for the Palace and I was raised to work there too. It’s been a few years since she passed. All my life, I’ve only ever really known the Palace.”

“So you don’t have anywhere to go?” he put the Crest on autopilot and turned to face you.

You shook your head in response, and you heard a deep sigh come from within the helmet, “I couldn’t even name you a planet to take me to, I was never allowed any access to books while I worked for them.”

Mando quietly seethed underneath his helmet, angry he’d worked for this family. Perhaps they did deserve and Imperial spy in their midst after all. He was quiet for a while, before the door to the cockpit opened and the Child waddled in. An idea popped into his head, and he wondered if he was making a sensible decision. You looked down at the child with wonder in your eyes, before your attention was drawn back to Mando when he spoke again.

“Since you have nowhere to go, if you wanted to stay on the ship with me, I wouldn’t mind. The most work you’d have to do would be to watch the kid while I’m out collecting a bounty. But I would pay you greatly for it.” his voice came through softly despite the modulator.

“Really?” your face brightened as you spoke, and Mando felt his heart hammering again at the sight of your smile.

“Yes. As long as you are okay with it?”

“Yes! Thank you. You truly don’t know how much I appreciate this. Nobody has ever treated me with such kindness before.” your smile widened.

“You’re welcome,” he stood and gestured for you to follow him down the ladder, “I’ll show you your quarters.”

“I’ll have my own room?” confusion laced your voice as you spoke.

“It’s only small, just a cot and a small table, but yes.”

“I’ve never had my own room before…” you looked around the tiny room with awe, and Mando’s heart fell, thinking about how awful your life must have been on Arkanis.

“Please feel free to relax down here if you wish, the fresher is just through that door over there if you need it too.” He began to turn around but was stopped by your hand around his wrist. He looked down at your hand before his eyes found yours.

“Thank you. Do you have a name I can call you by?” He was shocked by the question, and he wanted to kick himself for forgetting to ask you for yours earlier.

“…. My name is Din. But you can never speak it in front of others. If we have company, you can call me Mando. And what is yours, and I apologise for not asking earlier.”

“My name is y/n. And it’s okay, nobody has asked me my name in a long time, so you’re not the only person. Thank you again, I am dearly grateful for your kindness.” you pulled him into your embrace, and he tensed at first but quickly melted into your touch, wrapping his arms around your form and giving you a gentle hug.

You pulled back and smiled up at him once again. His heart did yet another flip, and he turned back to the ladder. You watched him walk away, before laying down on your cot. You stared up at the ceiling and let a few tears escape your eyes, still unable to process everything that was happening.

Back in the cockpit, Mando set course for the nearest planet to stop at for a supply run. Another person on board for the foreseeable future meant the ship needed more food, and you wold also need some clothes and personal items.

He landed on Savereen, descended the ladder and knocked on your quarters. The door opened and you were smiling up at him from where you were sat on your bed, “I felt us land, where are you off to?”

“We’re on a planet not far from Arkanis. Just making a supply run in a small town, and then we’ll be far away from that planet for good. Would you like to join me, perhaps find some clothing for yourself, and anything you may need for the fresher?”

“I will join you in the town, but I have no money.”

“That’s okay. I will pay for anything you need or want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” He gently placed a hand on your back as you both walked down the ramp of the ship, the child’s crib in tow.

You found a small shop selling some clothes. You picked what you could discern to be the cheapest options, just a top and trousers, and a dress. Mando took note of your size and picked a few more items of clothing, some practical and some he thought you would find pretty, while you moved to another shop selling soaps. While you were distracted, he saw a stall selling books, and he found a few with some history of the galaxy. They contained information about lots of different systems and planets, or about different species found across the galaxy. He bought them and kept them hidden in his bag underneath your clothes. You picked a few items for the fresher, Mando paid for them, and then you walked over to pick up some food portions. You even found a small rattle for the child, and Mando immediately bought it, seeing how happy it made both you and the child.

Mando couldn’t describe the way he was feeling. The awe on your face as he took in all these new sights made his chest tighten. It reminded him of when he first took in the child, who’s wide eyes never dimmed. He took you to a cantina and bought you and the child something to eat and drink, and even though this particular cantina was full of shady patrons, who were simultaneously avoiding his gaze, but trying to sneak glances at him, he enjoyed sitting in this booth with you. Having you there meant he could ignore everything else. He also felt very protective over you almost immediately and would make a point of staring and hovering his hand over his blaster if he caught anybody else staring at you.

After a nice day in the town, the suns were going down, and you all went back to the Crest. He brought the bag of your new things to your room, before heading up the ladder to start the ship. You sorted out all the clothing, folding them and piling them up in the storage space underneath your cot. You noticed some clothes you didn’t pick out yourself. Some of them were just basic things, but you found a beautiful forest green shawl with small embroidered flowers along the edges. Tears brimmed in your eyes as you looked at it, and you folded it up gently and hugged it to your chest for a moment before storing it away.

You saw there was something solid wrapped up at the bottom of the bag and lifted it out. When you unwrapped it, you saw several books about the galaxy. You were stunned at how thoughtful Mando was. Din, you corrected yourself, making an effort to try and remember to call him by his actual name when there was nobody else around. You wondered how often he actually heard it. You opened one book and started to read its contents, completely in awe at the information it contained.

The ship lurched a bit and you almost fell out of your cot but managed to save yourself. A minute later, Din knocked on your door.

“Come in!”

“Sorry if you were jostled about a bit, I put the ship into hyperdrive.” He smiled beneath the helmet when he noticed you were already reading one of the books he’d bought.

“That’s okay. I really don’t know what to say about all this, Din. It’s too much.”

His heart stopped briefly when you spoke his name, “It’s nothing really. This is your home now, if you want it to be, you’re no longer at anybody’s service. I want it to feel like a home.”

You patted the cot next to you, and he hesitated briefly before sitting down carefully next to you.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for all this Din. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met.”

“You’ve not met many people then.”

You chuckled in reply, “That is true, but I’m sure no matter how many more I meet, nobody will be as kind to me as you have been. Inviting me into your home and making me feel so welcome. It’s… it’s overwhelming. And the way you treat the child, even though it is not your own, only further proves my point.”

He didn’t know what he was doing until he was already doing it, but he reached for your hand and laced your fingers with his gloved ones and wrapped his other hand over your connected ones.

“Speaking of the child, I can already tell he loves you like you’re his own mother.”

“You think so?” your wide eyes expressing such love and curiosity.

“I know so.” He nodded slightly and ran his fingers over your knuckles. You looked down at your hand and smiled at the sight. You leaned to rest your head on his shoulder, and slowly, he rested his helmeted head atop yours, careful not to put its whole weight on you. You had no idea about the life of the Mandalorians, so had no idea of the significance of this small gesture.

You got used to life on the ship very quickly. You loved it, and Din insisted it was your home now as much as it was his. That took you a while to get used to, though. You loved watching and looking after the child while Din went out to collect bounties. Equally, he loved returning to the ship after a bounty, seeing your beaming smile upon his return.

Din realised quickly that he loved you. It was a foreign feeling, but he liked it. He’d never particularly enjoyed a person’s company before you, but soon after joining him, he craved your company, and loved when you would sit in the cockpit with him as he flew the Crest, or when you would join him as he sat in the hull cleaning his weapons. You were the first person he genuinely wanted to talk to and have actual conversations with. Something that struck him was that you weren’t afraid of him, which was a welcome surprise. You seemed so innocent and soft and sweet, and he was cold and hard and frankly, dangerous. But you didn’t seem to mind.

You had fallen for Din too. On the exterior, you could see why people were afraid of him. When he lands the Crest and takes you out to towns for a meal or just for a day of exploring, you noticed the looks on people’s faces when they saw the Beskar-clad Mandalorian, and how people would move out of your way. But you saw what was inside. Not literally, of course. He had told you the ways of the Mandalorians, and how he could never remove his helmet. But somewhere beneath the helmet, you could tell he had a beautiful soul, and that he was not an intimidating person once the armour was off. You’d give anything to see his face, but you knew how much the Mandalorian’s meant to him, and how he lived strictly by their code.

As time went on, the two of you grew closer. Din slowly got used to the lingering touches, and in some instances, sought them out. If you were in a booth in a cantina, he would shuffle just that bit closer to you, so his knee would touch yours, or would brush a hand against yours under the table. In the Crest, you would be down in the hull reading or cleaning, and he would simply come and sit next to you, and you would rest your head on his shoulder and continue whatever it was you were doing, enjoying the simple act of affection.

Once, you stood up to go to your quarters for the night and kissed the top of his helmet before walking away, and his heart stopped. He went bright red underneath the helmet and sat there stunned. Those little acts grew over time, whether it be holding Din’s hand, or hugging him before he left and when he came back. You were testing the waters with what he was comfortable with.

One night, while Din was out on a bounty, you heard some noises out in the hull, and when you left your quarters to welcome Din back, you saw a masked man bent over the child’s crib, and you tried your best to fight the man off, but he overpowered you and tied you to the bottom of the cockpit ladder, and you could only watch helplessly as he pried the crib open, and snatched the sleeping child up and took him out of the ship. You sat there sobbing, and you were so loud that you didn’t hear the skirmish outside as Din killed the man and brought the child back onboard the Crest. He all but sprinted back onto the ship, terrified at what he may find.

He was relieved to see you were only tied up, with a small bruise forming on your cheek. He placed the child back in his crib, and dropped to his knees in front of you, cutting you loose. You immediately lurched into his arms, still sobbing. He held you tightly and waited for you to calm down before bringing you up to stand. His heart broke when he looked down at you, your red eyes staring up at him, tears running down your cheeks. His helmet tilted slightly, and he swiped his thumbs under your eyes and cupped your cheeks as he pressed his helmet against your forehead. This was the closest you’d get to a kiss from Din, you thought to yourself.

He leaned back again, and wrapped a hand around one of yours, and walked you the few steps to your quarters. You laid down and held onto his wrist as he turned to leave.

“Stay… please. I don’t want to be alone.” you whispered, your voice hoarse from the crying. He nodded and slowly removed his gloves, boots and armour, leaving on his underclothes and helmet. You shuffled over until your back touched the wall, and he climbed into bed with you. He laid on his side, still, unsure of what to do. You slowly moved forward again, and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his chest, before crying again. He wrapped an arm around you and pressed you tighter against him and rested his other hand on the back of your head, slowly brushing his fingers through your hair until you stopped crying.

Once you calmed down, you looked up at the slits in the Beskar, “I’m sorry, Din.”

“For what?”

“If you didn’t turn up at that exact moment, the kid would be gone. And it’d all be my fault.” tears brimmed in your eyes again, and he was quick to wipe away the one that escaped.

“It’s all okay now. You don’t have to be sorry. This life is dangerous, and _I’m sorry_ I brought you into it.” he cupped your cheek again as he spoke, bare thumb dancing along your skin.

You reached a hand to place on his helmet where his cheek would be. Usually when anybody goes anywhere near his helmet, Din is quick to grab their wrists or push them away, but he let it happen. He knew you wouldn’t try to lift the helmet, but if he was being honest with himself, he would’ve let you if you did.

You got a sudden burst of courage and leaned up to place a soft kiss where you imagined his mouth would be underneath the helmet, “I wish I could kiss you…” you whispered against the Beskar as you pulled away.

It was quiet but you caught his whisper, “Me too…” You smiled in response and tucked yourself against his chest again. He wrapped his arms tightly around you again and you both fell asleep soon after.

This became a semi-regular occurrence. The pair of you holding one another in your quarters until you fell asleep. You always kissed his helmet; it was kind of a routine you couldn’t shake. One night, after a stressful escape from bounty hunters after the child, you were laying in his quarters, him on his back and you tucked into his side, head resting on his shoulder and running your hand over his clothed chest. It had been a while since that first time, but he had been thinking a lot about it.

“I have an idea…” he said slowly, and you moved up to rest on an elbow and look down at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Since that night in your quarters, I haven’t really stopped thinking about it. About how I want to kiss you, properly… Nobody has seen my face since I swore the Creed, but if you couldn’t see me… perhaps that would work as a compromise?” he slowly reached out to a small chest of drawers and pulled out a small strip of fabric.

“You want to blindfold me?” you smiled at him.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. If not, it’s okay.”

You nodded shyly in response, “I’ll do anything if it means I get to kiss you. It’s pretty much all I’ve thought about since that night too…”

He shifted to lay you down on your back and hover over you as he placed the fabric over your eyes and tied it securely at the back of your head. You heard the hiss of his helmet unlatching, and the clink it made as he placed it on the ground. You slowly lifted your hands up to reach for his face. You were pleasantly surprised to find stubble littering his cheeks, and a little bit of a moustache. Your fingers found his lips, and traced them tentatively, and you smiled when you felt him kiss your fingertips, before feeling him smile against them. Your fingers danced upwards and you felt his hooked nose, which made you smile even brighter. Finally, you threaded your hands through his hair, and your jaw dropped when you felt his long waves. Your movements pulled a small sigh from Din’s lips and you gasped at the sound.

“So… how do I feel?” he spoke, and you almost cried at the sound of his unfiltered voice, and you’re sure you could almost hear his smile in his voice.

“…beautiful.” you managed out before you felt his lips on yours.

His hands came to cup your cheeks again, as he deepened the kiss. You felt all of Din’s love and passion come through this kiss, and you gasped, allowing him access. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and he lowered his whole body against you, your legs slowly coming to wrap around his waist as the kiss slowly got more heated. You broke away for air and he panted, “Maker, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that…”

“I think I do…” you breathed out before pulling him back to kiss him once more, tightening your legs around his waist. He pulled away to leave a trail of kisses up your jaw and down your neck before he made his way down your chest, leaving you breathless.

“Din…” you sighed as he continued his trail downwards, kissing you over your clothes.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, and you nodded in response. He lifted from you and you whined from the loss of contact before feeling his lips ghost yours, “Use your words, y/n.”

“Yes, please Din. I want this.” you gasped.

He responded by lifting your shirt above your head before kissing his way back down the same trail he just made, though now paying more attention to your breasts on his way down to the waistband of your trousers. He slowly pulled them down, and now you were laying there just in your underwear.

“I want to feel you Din… please.” you sighed. He gladly responded by removing his own shirt and trousers, and you reached out to feel his warm skin under your hands. He shivered at the feeling of your soft hands against his skin, wondering how he got so lucky. He kissed you deeply again and you threaded your fingers through his hair, releasing a beautiful groan from the back of his throat as he moved to leave a mark on your neck, pulling a similar groan from you.

His hands roamed your body, finding all the spots that made you see stars. He slowly ran his fingers over your clit through your underwear, and you moaned at the feeling, feeling Din smile against your neck. These were all new sensations to you, and you were glad to be sharing them with Din. He slowly dragged your underwear down your legs before his hand returned to where you wanted it most. With a thumb pressed against your clit, he slowly worked a finger into you, continuing his ministrations for a while before adding another. His fingers worked magic against you, and he was whispering sweet nothings into your ear, telling you how good you were, and how beautiful you were, and you came undone after almost no time at all.

“Are you okay, my love?” he kissed your jaw as he caressed your cheek.

“That was amazing, Din.” you breathed out.

“We can stop now, if you wish.” he was painfully hard as he spoke but didn’t want to push you.

“No… please. I want you.” you panted.

He shifted so he was hovering above you again, and he braced himself with his elbow resting by your head, before slowly entering you. You gasped and reached out to grip his shoulders, as he slowly pushed himself inside you. He took his time, and the lack of movement was killing him, but he wanted to make sure you were in as little pain as possible. He finally bottomed out, and all but collapsed on top of you at the sensation of being fully buried in you. He looked down at you, watching your chest heave and your face contort at the mix of pain and pleasure. He stayed completely still until you finally choked out a whispered “move”.

He started slowly, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. He wanted to savour every moment of this, and make the most of it, but when you wrapped your legs around his waist, and pulled his lips to your own, he quickened the pace until he set a bruising pace. While he leaned on the one arm for support, his other hand gripped your hip so tightly, there would definitely be bruises there the next morning, but neither of you cared in the moment. He stretched you so perfectly, and in that moment you thought you were made for each other in this way. His kisses made you breathless and you wondered how much longer the pair of you would last.

He moved his hand up to your chest and gave your nipples some attention. You gasped into the kiss and he knew he was doing something right. He dragged his lips across your jaw once more and you tilted your head to give him better access. He continued at this for some time before dragging his hand slowly down to where you met, and started rubbing slow circles on your clit, and you bit down on his shoulder as you came, seeing stars through the blindfold. Din wasn’t far behind you, his thrusts slowly becoming more frantic, and you pull him even closer when he finally does come, your name escaping his lips. He collapses onto you, and you hold him tightly for a few minutes before he slowly lifts himself off you. He kisses you softly and you hear the door hiss open, and before you know, he’s back with a damp cloth, cleaning you up.

He leaves again, and you roll onto your side, and once he’s laying behind you he removes the blindfold and you open your eyes, only to see the same blackness, “I didn’t want to put the helmet back on just yet, so I turned the power off to keep us in the dark just that bit longer, so I can enjoy this while it lasts.” you smile as you feel him speak against the skin of your shoulder. He presses his chest against your back, covers you both with the sheets and you fall asleep to the feeling of his fingers rubbing small patterns into your thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> I apologise for the state that is my smut writing - I have no idea what I'm writing about! :s


End file.
